Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she'll race anyone who's up for the challenge. Appearance Akari is a female who has light-tone skin, and black hair worn in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves with an orange shirt underneath the jacket, orange and yellow-striped pants, and black shoes with golden yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black sunglasses with orange shades on her forehead. Orders Papa's Burgeria and HD * Bottom Bun * Tomatoes * Onions * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Onions * Tomatoes * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Chicken * Verde Sauce * Peppers * Cheese * Onions * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Yum n' Ms * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Cookie * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * 2 Butters * French Toast * Cinnamon * Honey * 2 Bananas * Drink: Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Strips * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Regular Bun * Salsa * Cheese * Onions * Tomatoes, Sport Pepper, Tomatoes * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Black Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Midnight Marsala (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Cheese Cubes (Onions in other holidays) *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon (None in Halloween) **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (None in other Holidays) *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Skull Donut (Roll in other Holidays) with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Rock Candy (None in Halloween) **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Strips * 2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers (right) * 4 Green Peppers (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Basil Leaves (right) *4 Chicken slices (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Barmbrack Bread (Pumpernickel in other holidays) with Gorgonzola Cheese *Irish Parsley Sauce (No other toppings in other holidays) *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Akari appears in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! as an unlockable character. Akari has no special skill. She uses a Bananazooka as a weapon. You need to save her by Gliding in Level 2. SKILL: None WEAPON: Bananazooka (shot) Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Akari appears again in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! as an unlockable character. Unlike Papa Louie 2, Akari has the Dashing skill. She still uses her Bananazooka. You need to save her in Level 5: Wintergreen Way. However, you don't need any special skill to save her. SKILL: Dashing WEAPON: Bananazooka (shot) Unlockable items along with her *In Wingeria and Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mini-Mallows. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Banana. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 2 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 38 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Peggy in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Kayla and Shannon winning the Keylime Division with Johnny. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. Trivia *She enjoys bananas and everything made from them, as they are her favorite food and seen in most of her orders. This may also be the reason a Bananazooka is her weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack. But for some reason, she does not order banana drizzle in Donuteria. *In Japanese, "Akari" means light. *She is the only closer who debuted as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria. *Akari is the only character in the Papa Louie platformer games, who starts off with no Skill and returns in the second edition with a Skill. Captain Cori is the complete opposite, starting off with a Skill, then losing it in a later platformer. Orders Images.akari.jpg|Akari's Taco Mia! Order Akari's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Akari's Pancakeria Order Akari's_hotdoggeria_odrer.png|Akari's Hot Doggeria Order akari_s_flipline_menu.jpg|Akari's Flipline Orders Gallery Akari (Taco Mia).png|Akari has a Star Customer badge. Akariangry.JPG|Akari is not pleased! Akari.png|Pic of Akari in Taco Mia. Comingsoon 02.jpg|"What's taking so long, they're just apps?" Perfect Akari Taco Mia.jpg|Akari getting a perfect order in Taco Mia. Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. Perfect Akari.jpg|Akari's perfect order in Pancakeria. Akari Angry.png|Akari, sticking out her tongue. 25.jpg|A thumbs-up pic of Akari. akari papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! akari papa louie.png|Akari with her Bananazooka! Akari Outfits.png|Akari in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! imagesCAIRW9JE.jpg|Akari as a customer Cheezy.png Akari dill.png|Akari hit by Dill Worm Boomer saves akari.png|Boomer rescues Akari. 0 points from akari.jpg|Akari gives Mitch 0 points while having heavy points on every station. Akari Regular.jpg|Akari Akari is angry.jpg|Akari is not pleased with that giant burger... HaHa.PNG|Angry Akari in Wingeria. AKARI.jpg|Perfect in Wingeria Poor Akari.png|Poor Akari Aki stomps on pepper jack.png|Akari stomps on Pepper Jack on Papa Louie 2 Akari ordered Quinn's Pasta.png|Akari accidentally receives Quinn's pasta. Oops! Aki's perfect score.png|Akari is pleased with her order in Hot Doggeria Akari from Papa Louie 2.png|Akari from Papa Louie2 Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her pasta Aki arrives at cupcakeria.png|Akari arriving at Papa's Cupcakeria Akari's rescue.png|Akari's rescue in Papa Louie 2! Aki slider2.png|Akari slides on her Bananazooka Act6.png|Akari's waiting for her pasta Akari dies.png Akari jumps on Maddish.png|Akari jumps on Radley Madish Aki's messed up pasta4.png Dill weeds killed Akari.png Akari got bitten by a dill weed.png Akari gets attacked by a dill weed.png Akari and the dill weeds.png New Customer Akari.png|Akari as a new customer! Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|Akari with Tohru waiting in line. Akari at Taco Mia.png|Akari as a closer in Taco Mia! Evil Akari.png|A fail taco in Taco Mia Akari ordered a burgerzilla.png|Akari gets a burgerzilla! Akari ordered a pizza monster.png|Akari gets a pizza monster at Papa's Burgeria! Akari-papa's burgeria.png|Akari in Papa's Burgeria Akari as a customer .jpg|Akari keylime_round1b.jpg Keylime round3b.jpg|Akari and Shannon compete in the final round in the Key Lime Division of Papa's Next Chefs|link=Papa's Next Chefs 2014 awards_keylime.jpg|Akari finishes 1st place with Johnny in the Keylime Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, beating Shannon. Mad Akari and Quinn.png|Akari and Quinn rage. Minigame2.jpg|Akari in Papa's Raceway akari perfect score.png|Perfect! Akari happy.png|Perfect in Donuteria! Much people.jpg|That's a long line! Akari unlocked.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-50-715.jpg|Akari in the X-Zone Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Akari, Rico, Boomer, and Wendy chat, while Xandra's face photobombs the picture. (Kenji and Greg can also be seen) Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg|Willow and Akari enjoy their perfect wings! Akari unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|Akari unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png|Akari is not happy in the Donuteria Akariperfect.png|Akari has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria Akari dashing.png|When dashing. Akari in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Akari's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Akari Taco Mia Perfect.png|Picky Akari likes her perfect taco! Akari Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Akari has a perfect hot dog!!! AkariDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Akari recieves perfect donuts with Alberto! Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3. Fan Art Akari (anime-like).JPG|Akari, drawn by a former Wikia user, Akasha. Akari motorcycle.JPG|Akari on the Rainbow Road, drawn by a dA artist named Adriel25274. Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari. Akari chibi maker.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari pony.png|Pony Akari. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Akari by MetaNessa.png|MetaNessa's fan art of Akari Akaripone.png|Another ponified Akari, this time by EightballPixels. (This picture isn't on the forum.) Akari griffon.PNG|A griffon Akari colored by Clover Stone, lineart by EdgeOfFear on deviantart. Rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Akari (aka Syo needs to stray away from Akane's sprites).PNG|It's about time! Long-overdue EightballPixels sprite edit. Akari profile.gif|Akari fan art AkariRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel akari.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters